


Jealousy

by wholocker78218



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Kevin gets jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first work for this fandom, I hope you enjoy.

Steve Blade is evil incarnate, he must be. Sure when you first meet the guy he seems really nice but when all he does for the next few hours is try to steal your boyfriend, who by the way thinks Steve is just being friendly, there is no other explanation other than he is evil.

Kevin and Connor had been together almost a year now when suddenly they bumped into Connors pre-pubescent crush who now appears to also be gay. Well, Kevin isn't going to let that asshole steal the boy Kevin worked so damn hard to get. 

Sitting in a secluded booth in a New York gay bar Connor and Steve were catching up while Kevin had an arm possessively around his red-headed boyfriend's waist. Excusing himself, Connor wandered off to the bathroom leaving Kevin and Steve in awkward silence.

Connor had only been gone a few minutes when Kevin had an idea that would hopefully put off any advances Steve may try on Connor. Kevin walked to the bathroom finding it thankfully empty except for Connor who was just finishing drying his hands.

"Everything alright, Kev?" The redhead asked.

Kevin didn't reply and instead pushed his boyfriend against the wall of the bathroom proceeding to smash his lips against his boyfriends. Connor gasped as his back collided with the wall and Kevin took full advantage to lick into his boyfriend's mouth. Any reluctance Connor had was gone as soon as Kevin's tongue tangled with his own. The redhead let out a whimper as he clutched tightly to his boyfriend's shirt, moaning as Kevin flicked his tongue against Connor's. Kevin's hands moved to worm their way into Connor's hair messing it up. Kevin's thigh pushed between Connor's legs, their height difference just enough for Connor to grind on Kevin's thigh making him whimper with need. Kevin trailed kisses down the redhead's neck leaving hickeys just above the collar of Connors shirt, the shorter man would be pissed later but right now he wasn't complaining. Kevin could tell when Connor was about to climax and paid special attention to where Connors' hands were on his body. Kevin could feel the redheads hands drifting down Kevin's body to his stomach and so pulled away making Connor whine.

Kevin took in the image of his boyfriend. His ginger hair a mess, his cheeks red, his pupils blown wide, his lips redraw. Connor was a hot mess and looked royally fucked, however, the noticeable bulge in his trousers assured Kevin that he hadn't come. All in all, Kevin had done a good job.

"Come on, Steve is probably waiting for us," Kevin said, grabbing Connors hand and dragging him out the bathroom before he could attempt to fix his appearance.

"There you a-" Steve cut the sentence short when he saw Connor's appearance and Kevin's smirk. "I- uh- should probably be going if I want to catch the last train. It was uh- nice seeing you Connor, Kevin. Uh- bye then." Steve stumbled before leaving the bar.

"What is going on?" Connor said, completely confused and sexually frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. Now, how about we head home and continue from where we left off?" Kevin said, pulling Connor to him by his hips.

"Please," Connor whined, Kevin loved that sound. 

Connor wasn't a whiny person but during sex, Connor whimpered and whined more than any porn star Kevin had seen. Years of turning off gay thoughts and abstaining from any form of sex or masturbation must have had an effect on the redheaded former Mormon. 

Grabbing Connor's hand once again, Kevin dragged the redhead out of the bar and hailed a taxi. Unable to wait the two boys were already in the midst of a make-out session when they arrived at their apartment.

Kevin paid the taxi driver and he and Connor sprinted up their stairs to their apartment. As soon as they were inside the front door Connor was backed, once again, against a wall. Stripping each other of their clothes they made their way to the bedroom. Connor ended up in the middle of the bed with Kevin kissing down his chest licking and nipping at each nipple as he went before biting a hickey just above where Connor's briefs would start.

"Kevin, please, I need you," Connor whined making Kevin shudder.

Kevin grinned, reaching for the lube and a condom in the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. Kissing Connor lips once again and slowly pushing Connors legs wide until his entrance was clear. Slicking up his fingers Kevin circled Connor's hole making the redhead whine before pushing in. Working his boyfriend open Kevin thrust his finger into the tight heat of Connors body Kevin drew moans out of his boyfriend.

"Kev, please hurry up- I need you to me." Connor moaned out.

Kevin added another finger scissoring them to stretch his boyfriend open. Once satisfied Kevin added a third finger, hooking them to his Connor's prostate. By this point, Connor was a mess, his skin slick with sweat and his words no longer in any recognisable English.

Kevin heard his boyfriends breathing quicken, sensing the smaller mans approaching orgasm he pulled out his fingers relishing the loud whine he gave.

"What the hell, Kevin?"

Kevin put on the condom and slicked himself up, climbing over his boyfriend's body to capture his lips in a hot wet kiss, silencing the body beneath him. Bracing his hands either side of the ginger's head Kevin pushed in moaning at the tight heat that surrounded his length. Kevin held still, letting Connor accustomise to the feeling of Kevin inside him.

"I'm ready just go, please Kevin, I need you to move." The redhead breathed.

Kevin pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard. Connor moaned, wrapping his legs around Kevin's narrow hips, his nails digging into Kevin's back, clawing at the skin there is Kevin quickened the pace. Kevin adjusted the angle of his thrusts until he heard Connor almost scream, Kevin thrust harder, abusing the redheads prostate. Kevin moved his lips to the redhead's neck, biting bruises into the pale skin he found there.

"You're mine, the only mine." He growled as thoughts of Steve taking Connor from him threatened to surface.

"I'm- I'm yours." Connor babbled, speech proving to be an issue at this point.

Kevin kissed back up Connors' neck, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it before licking into his boyfriend's open mouth.

"Kevin, I'm gonna cum, fuck, Kev-" 

Kevin felt Connor tighten around him as Connors length shot cum over Connor's chest and neck. Kevin lasted another three thrusts before he exploded inside his boyfriend. Fucking them both through their orgasm Kevin then pulled out and collapsed next to Connor on the bed. After catching their breath Connor spoke.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I love you too. Why?"

Connor rolled onto his side to face Kevin.

"You said 'you're mine, the only mine'. You sounded so possessive like I was something that belonged to you."

"Connor, I swear I didn't mean it like that. You're not a thing to me, you're the man I love but today- I thought I was going to lose you."

"I don't understand," Connor replied, confusing masking his face, his eyebrows knitted together with a frown on his kiss-bruised lips.

"Steve. The entire day he was flirting with you like mad and you didn't even realise. You were laughing and smiling at him and I felt like I was just a bystander."

"Oh Kev, I love you. Steve is nothing but an old friend to me. You're the man I love, Steve could never compare to you, nor could anyone else. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Kevin smiled.

"I guess I just can't stand the idea of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm yours and you're mine. Forever."

"Forever."

Kevin pulled Connor's body tight against his own, their foreheads pressing against one another. Their eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other and their breathing in sync.

"I love you, Kevin Price."

I love you, Connor McKinley."


End file.
